Aladdin: Warlock Assassin: Book One
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Aladdin has tattoos and he's quite different from who he was as a young man. He's a warlock assassin.


AN: A very close friend of mine had asked me to write this fic. And I'm very happy to do it. This fic will have eight chapters. Now with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Aladdin: The Animated Series.

xxxxxx

 **Characters** : Aladdin. Corvis Blackstone. Other characters will show up in later chapters.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing** : Aladdin/Corvis Blackstone. (Eventual Pairing).

xxxxxx

 **Setting** : Very AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary** : Summary: Aladdin has tattoos and he's quite different from who he was as a young man. He's a warlock assassin.

xxxxxx

Aladdin walked into the tavern that he was supposed to be meeting his contact. Aladdin had several tattoos, one of his late wife, Jasmine on his right arm and a tattoo of a star on his left arm. He was quite muscular as well, with well defined abs, triceps and biceps.

And on his chest was a tattoo of a mystical looking lamp. There was a tattoo tattoo of a dagger on his right leg and a tattoo of an arrow with a lightning bolt shooting through it on his left leg.

He made his way to the bar and he sat down on one of the barstools. He then signaled the bartender for a drink.

"Arak." Aladdin said and the bartender nodded to him and he started to make his drink. And a few seconds later, Aladdin's drink was sat on the bar in front of him. Aladdin paid for his drink and then he reached out for it. He grasped it and he brought it up to his parched and slightly chapped lips to drink.

After he dranked some of it, he placed the glass back down on the bar and he turned his head to take in the entire tavern, which truthfully is something that he should have done before he had even walked into the establishment.

There were all kinds of people from all kinds of places, businessmen, businesswomen, couples, friends and contract killers/warlocks, much like himself. He felt a presence, way more than he could see it when someone sat down on one of the barstools next to him on his left.

He turned to see who it was and he took in the other man's appearance: He was white, but he was tanned, like he spent most of his time outdoors. His hair was somewhat unusual as one side was black and the other side was bright red.

He dressed in black and red. His leather jacket was black, but his shirt was red, while he wore black jeans and black dress shoes. And the outfit, while it worked well for him, it would look out of place on everyone else.

The man turned his head slightly to face Aladdin and he gave the former thief turned Assassin, a slight smirk.

"Sorry I'm late. I...got a little bit tied up in a something and I just got out of it several minutes ago." The man told him, but Aladdin shook his head with a smirk.

"It's alright. I haven't been waiting too long. Do you have the file on my next target?" Aladdin asked, going straight to business.

"I do. Here you go. It's pretty much everything that we have on him. We know where he goes to eat, we know when goes to sleep and we know when he goes to pee. Not that anyone really wants to or needs to know." He said to Aladdin and Aladdin nodded.

"I understand. And I understand that you'll be joining me on this contract?" Aladdin asked him. Aladdin has worked with other warlock Assassins before, but he usually prefers to work alone.

"Yes, I am. My name is Blackstone. Corvis Blackstone. And anyone that knows who I am is either dead, soon to be dead or one of my many friends and co-workers." Corvis said and Aladdin nodded in reply.

"I know exactly who you are, Corvis, but luckily for me, you're on my side. It would be really, really, bad if you weren't." Aladdin replied and Corvis nodded.

"That is very true indeed. How about we go somewhere much quieter than this place? We can't have anyone over hearing our very private conversation." Corvis said and Aladdin nodded once again.

"I actually agree with that. We don't need to kill anyone else other than our target. Nobody can know that we are targeting him." Aladdin replied to Corvis. Aladdin picked up his drink and he quickly finished it and then he stood up as did Corvis.

Aladdin and Corvis left the tavern and they walked to the hotel where they were both staying while in town. Which didn't take the two men very long to reach their hotel.

Aladdin and Corvis walked into the hotel and they went straight for the elevator. They got in and Corvis pressed the button for the fourth floor, which his hotel room was on and the elevator started to go up.

And several minutes later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, and they stepped out into the hallway. Corvis started to walk to his hotel room and Aladdin followed him.

Corvis took out his room key and he used to unlock the door. He pulled it open and they both walked into the hotel room.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter. I promise that there is more to come. I'll also try to write and post more of my other fics as well as this new fic. Chapter two should be longer.

I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
